1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure pulsation damper mechanism, and more particularly to a fluid pressure pulsation damper mechanism in which a metal damper is disposed between a main body and a cover attached to the main body and thereby held, the metal damper being formed by joining two metal diaphragms and filling a gas between them.
The present invention also relates to a high-pressure fuel pump that is equipped with the above fluid pressure pulsation damper mechanism and used with an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
With known conventional fluid pressure pulsation damper mechanisms of this type, two metal diaphragms are joined by being welded along their outer peripheries, a gas is filled between them to form a discal bulge, and a ring-shaped flat, plate part formed by overlapping the two metal diaphragms is disposed between the peripheral welded part and the discal bulge. Two outer surfaces of the flat plate part are held between the cover and a thick part of the main body. Alternatively, to hold the two outer surfaces, elastic bodies are disposed between the cover and ring-shaped flat plate part and between the main body and the ring-shaped flat plate part (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-138071, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-521487, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-254191, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-42554.)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-138071    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-521487    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-254191    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-42554